Sanity
by Queen-Cocaine
Summary: ..::TEMPORARY HIATUS::.. Sanity: The quality or condition of being sane soundness of mind. He was sane, she was not, yet both weilded a strange connection to each other. Life and Death. Love and Hate. An obsession and a thirst for revenge. AU DN.
1. In the Beginning

**_And it's alive!!! Welcome readers to my new 'thang' Sanity. A D/N fic which is one of those Daine goes somewhere other than Tortall. Except in my fic she doesn't go to Carthak. She goes to some place more original and cool. And she's an assassin…and insane. But we'll see more of that later. On with the story!_**

Chapter One

The moon shone brightly through a break in the clouds that covered the rest of the violet sky. The light reflected through every crystal drop that fell from the dark sky.

The eerie glow gave just enough light to see by though not to the young girl whose dwellings were sealed in darkness, for neither the light of a candle nor the light of the moon entered the cold black crypt of a room.

The child chained callously to the wall gave no heed. The brutal madness had already taken hold of her mind and small matters such as light and warmth she cared not of.

Her keen eyes were the only thing that shone in the cavern as they followed a passing rat with interest. The only noise in the room was a steady 'drip drip' that came from a crack in the corner, the crack leading to a small puddle outside the cavern.

The rat stopped suddenly in front of the girl and stood on its hind legs, its pink nose twitching in curiosity. Violently the girl dove forwards, teeth bared in a snarl only to be cut short of her prey, the chains that bound her reaching their limit with a groan.

Viciously robbed of her victim the crazed prisoner let loose an ear-splitting keening cry that echoed loudly through the near empty room.

Almost instantly loud footsteps sounded outside the only exit in the room, the rat scattered away as the door flew open and a large bulky shadow filled the doorway.

The girl hissed as the light hit her sensitive eyes, blinding her instantly. The footsteps drew closer though no less in volume as the man stomped towards her.

"SILENCE YE FILTHY ANIMAL!!" he bellowed slapping the girl brutally across the face "I'LL NO' BE HAVING THAT NOISE IN 'ERE!"

The reaction was almost instant.

Despite being temporarily blinded the girl lashed out, her bonded arms clawed uselessly in the air while her head snapped back and her teeth bit aggressively into the man's beefy neck. He screamed in agony and gripped her head, attempting in vain to dislodge her.

Instead the pulling only intensified the pain. He kicked her hard in the ribs and hearing a satisfying 'crack' as one snapped. The girl gave no indication of pain as her teeth clamped down further before ripping away a piece of flesh.

She spat it out on the ground in front of the screaming man, clutching his neck. Her lips curled into a bloodthirsty sneer as her eyes lips up manically.

Her tongue carefully lapped up the blood staining round her lips as the male in front of her backed away until his foot caught on the edge of one of the broken stone tiles lining the floor and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Eagerly she leant forwards as far as the chain would let her. Forget the rat, now this was a more intriguing prey.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YE CRAZY BITCH! HELP! HELP!" he yelled up the stair as he crawled away backwards from her.

A hand roughly grabbed him by the back of the shirt and lifted him with ease onto his feet. Grateful, he turned to his rescuer

"Th-thank you"

The woman's eyebrow rose sardonically "Why?" she asked, coolly raising a hand encased in glittering scarlet fire.

The man's eyes widened fleetingly before the fire hit him in the chest, he died instantly. Wrinkling her nose at the singeing stench of the smoking body, the woman raised the hem of her crimson yukata and stepped neatly over the corpse.

Calling her red fire into her palm once more, she used it as a torch as she studied the girl who had fallen silent and was now watching her cagily.

The girl was undernourished, that was obvious by the bones sticking out of her small frame. Her pale skin was discoloured a strange purplish blue colour from the bruises that flawed her skin along with countless lacerations.

The older woman could see by the way she held herself on the chains that at least her right arm was broken and her shoulder seemed out of place, her fingers were horribly disfigured from being broken and not set properly; she'd need to fix that later to prevent it from becoming a disability.

There were many other injuries, spanning from serious wounds to minor cuts that spanned over the young girls body. The woman examined them all with her almond shaped eyes; if she got the girl to a healer fast enough then perhaps she could prevent some of the scarring.

Next she scrutinized the girl herself, she looked to be about eight in size though that could possibly be from the starvation taking it's toll on her body. Her hair was shorn to the neck in a tangled mess of grime and dried blood that made the natural colour indistinguishable.

There were purple bags under her eyes indicating insomnia and her eyes themselves were the colour of clouds though, the woman duly noticed, no cloud she ever seen had the predatory gleam that seemed to be reserved for the insane.

Her lips were cracked and stained the rusty colour of dried blood and her pink tongue flicked across it while a vicious grin appeared. She snapped her teeth playfully when the woman got too close.

"What a feisty little cretin you are my pet" the woman murmured, snapping one firm wrist out to hold the girls face so she could look more closely.

The girl immediately bucked wildly in her hold, snarling and clawing at the air. The mysterious woman studied her closer.

"Hush" she ordered distractedly.

The girl obeyed, stunned to find that she could not do anything other. She didn't like being caged in her own body and when the woman stood back up again she was treated to a glare that meant the girl intended to maul her at the first opportunity.

She laughed; a deep cold sound "Yes, yes pet. I'm sure you would like to slaughter me and once I'm done with you you're going to want to a whole lot more"

The girl's eyes flickered to the doorway again and a few moments later a second man filled the doorway.

"Shiori-" He was cut off by the woman who turned round snarling

"Baka! **Don't** say my name out loud! Do you know who could be watching?!" The man gave a short respectful bow with his arms straight on his knees

"Gomen Shi- I mean mistress" his gaze turned to the girl "Oname wa?" he asked curiously.

The girl looked at him impassively, still under Shiori's spell. Shiori slapped her palm to her head in frustration

"Baka, she does not speak our language. In fact I am not completely sure she speaks at all"

her partner raised an inquisitive brow "So ka?" he wandered over to have a look as well.

The girl watched him edgily, though she could not do much under the spell she growled at him in warning. He held up his hands in a surrender pose

"Easy now. She's a wild one isn't she?" that was directed at Shiori.

She nodded "Hai" her finger came to smoothly trace the planes of the girl's face.

The girl's looked at her finger out of the corner of her eyes with a feral glimmer, without warning she snapped again. Shiori yanked her finger back before the girl could sink her teeth into it.

The man stared in amazement "She broke through your spell"

Shiori let a genuine smile break through her stone-like mask "She's_ perfect_"

_Four years later_

The man ran hurriedly through the forest, glancing back nervously.

He knew he shouldn't have slighted the empress. Now she'd sent _her_ after him.

A shadow flew past him; he gave a scream and ran faster. The shadow perched in a tree.

Under the glow of the moon one could see that the shadow was in fact a young woman of seventeen.

She was dressed simply in a black silk kimono that went to mid-thigh and concealed an arsenal of weapons. Her hair spilled down her back and was half pulled back into a messy topknot bun with what appeared to be chopsticks. A black silk cloth served to mask her face leaving only her eyes exposed.

The huntress watched her prey through blue-grey eyes.

She loved it when they ran.

_Translations:_

**Baka, **Idiot!

**Gomen, **Sorry

**Oname wa,** What's your name?

**So ka, **Really?

**Hai, **Yes

**_And it's my new baby! I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story and I hope you will enjoy it. It's kind of obvious who the girl was and I'll shed some light on how she came to be there in later chapters. I hope you can figure out what country Shiori and the man are from. I based their culture on Japan. Anyways this is Queen Cocaine and this is my latest creation, Sanity. I hope you liked it, please give some feedback. I'm out!_**

**_Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood…_**

_**Love Queen Cocaine**_

_**XXX**_


	2. Delegation and Hitikiri

**_I was intending to get a chapter up before this but I had to update all my other fics first. Anyways here's the chapter now, its uber long so enjoy!_**

Chapter Two

One year later…

Numair Salmalín stared languidly at the waves gently slapping against the worn painted side of the ship.

Anyone happening to pass by at that moment would have thought him deeply absorbed in the rhythmic movement of the ocean. Such was the personality of the scholar to find beauty in the simplest of nature's offerings. Yet his thoughts were far from the scene before him.

This was his second diplomatic voyage in three years, the result of his King's need to flaunt the fact that he had a black robe mage to his rivalling countries.

Numair tugged irritably at the high collar of his silken robe, nearly fifteen years of study to get the blasted thing and it itched like crazy.

His destination was nearly in sight, the four main islands of the Yamani kingdom located almost straight ahead. Crew members bustled around Numair as if he were not even there, pulling ropes and fastening sails, each doing their part to get ready for the arrival in port. Numair ignored them as he stared at his reflection in the water, lost in his own thoughts and contemplations.

His reflection was joined by another staring up from the water. He smiled and looked over

"You're looking very charming Alanna" he said taking in her deep purple dress tunic embellished with golden thread. Alanna grimaced; her complexion still tinged with green,

"I'll be a lot more so when we get off this damned boat. I don't want to greet the Yamani embassy with vomit down my shirt" she looked mournfully down at the clean garment "It's only a matter of time. This is my third change you know"

Numair laughed "At least you don't have to wear this thing" he tugged irritably at the collar of his robe again "It's hot, unventilated and it itches"

"Oh poor master Salmalín," Alanna said sarcastically "Fourteen years of study at one of the finest universities in the world and he can't even create a spell to stop his robe from itching"

"It's harder than it looks" Numair said in a serious tone. They burst out laughing then stopped suddenly as their stomachs gave an unpleasant twist.

"The sooner to shore the better" Numair muttered. Alanna, clutching her stomach, agreed with him.

-----------------------------

The Tortallan delegation were lead from the ship down to a group of Yamani's waiting to greet them. All stone faced and dressed in colourful Kimono's for the women and Yukata's for the men.

A woman stepped forward as the ambassadors approached. She was very pretty with large brown eyes accentuated by black kohl and a white painted face with her hair in an elaborate bun. The bottom half of her face was hidden by the fan she held in front of it.

"A geisha" Duke Gareth whispered in Numair's ear. The geisha bowed in the traditional Yamani way, with her palms straight on her knees, bowing from waist up.

"Konnichi wa honourable Tortallan legation" she said in a halting accent. The Tortallans bowed back in the same way.

"We are very honoured to be here" Duke Gareth said. The geisha bowed her head, keeping the fan in front of her mouth

"To mooshimasu Moshiki Toyoka" she introduced herself "I am to take you to the palace" she gestured an elegant hand to a large structure on top of a large wide hill, a long winding white road appeared as the only path up to it.

The Tortallan group stared at it in disbelief.

"Do you walk up that path every time you go to the palace?" Duke Gareth enquired politely. He wasn't sure his body would be able to make the journey.

Toyoka laughed "Of course" Duke Gareth looked like he might faint. "But we have arranged for other transport for the delegation" Toyoka continued gesturing to an array of colourfully painted carriages, each with a paper shading for the sun.

The delegation party looked visibly relieved.

"Kochira, the Empress is waiting for your arrival" Toyoka said leading them into the carriages along with the silent Yamani party. Numair immediately bagged the seat next to the geisha with Alanna rolling her eyes on his other side.

"To mooshimasu Numair Salmalín" he introduced himself, kissing her soft hand. Toyoka held the fan further up her face but it couldn't hide the small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Jouzu desu ne!" she complimented shyly "You are good at speaking the Yamani language"

Alanna snorted rudely beside them. Numair elbowed her without taking his eyes off the geisha

"I would be honoured if you would inform me on your culture"

Toyoka's eyes sparkled in a smile "I would love to Numair-sama, perhaps I will come to your room and educate you on more private Yamani…skills"

Alanna looked thoroughly repulsed and made a gagging noise to emphasise it. Numair smiled and stomped on her foot

"I would love to Toyoka-san" Alanna just sighed and spent the rest of the journey admiring the scenery passing on the open air coach.

On either side of the paved path was exotic wilderness; natural waterfalls, colourful flowers, frothy green plants. Alanna glared, the sight was almost as sickly sweet as the scene going on beside her.

A movement in the corner of her eye caught her gaze, frowning she looked towards it attempting to identify it. A black shape leaping through the trees, faster than the carriages she rode in. Alanna tugged on the sleeve of Numair's black robe, distracting him from his flirting.

"Hey Numair, what do you make of this?" she turned back to the trees beside her but the shape was gone.

"Hmm?" asked Numair looking past her.

"It's gone" she sighed disappointed

"It?" Numair enquired.

Alanna shrugged "Just some sort of black shadow thing. It kind of looked like a figure but no one moves that fast"

Toyoka leant over "There are special Yamani warriors known for their stealth and speed. And there is one more, a Hitokiri, just be glad you did not see her"

"Hitokiri?" Numair asked but Toyoka shook her head and looked out her window. Numair frowned and filed the information away for future reference.

-----------------------------

The palace of the Yamani islands was a magnificent structure, built of light grey coloured wood and spreading over the hilltop. It was built in tall tiered layers, each with a curved roof edge on each layer.

It just peeked overtop of a thick wall that surrounded the perimeter, the wall opened to allow the delegation party entry into a large stone courtyard filled with lines upon lines of Yamani soldiers dressed in traditional red armour.

The lines of warriors split down the middle with military precision to allow the carriages to pass through.

At the foot of the steps another group of Yamani's waited to escort the Tortallans into the palace. The elder members of the delegation puffed as they made the climb up the steep stairs but Numair kept up a healthy dialogue to Toyoka about the culture and learning's of the Yamani's as he walked apparently unaware of the exercise.

The guards stationed on either side of the entryway bowed them into the palace. Inside there were gasps of appreciation; the inner hallway of the palace was situated outside in a beautiful garden groomed to precision with stones instead of plants and sand instead of soil but they were so artistically arranged in swirling patterns that must have taken hours to complete.

There were a few potted plants arranged precisely in certain areas, away from people in the sheltered walkways on either side of the hall. The entire palace seemed to be made of smaller buildings connected by walkways to form a maze of buildings situated around one large building with the highest tiers.

This was the one they entered into which lead to a large bare room. The walls were hung with minimal decoration, only a few paintings and large prints of Yamani words, the floor was straw mats and the walls made of a strange frail material. The door which slid open was made of the same material which Numair recognised to be rice paper.

They followed the other Yamani's lead of removing their shoes before entering the room. Inside the only occupants were a sallow cheeked man standing before a throne and a younger man standing behind and slightly to the side of him.

The sallow cheeked man gave them all a stony stare as they entered the room. He started to speak rapidly in Yamani with the boy beside him translating it.

"Greetings to you, the representatives from our royal cousins, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet in Tortall. We give you welcome to our country of Yamani in the hope that a union between our two countries shall be forged. If you desire anything please voice it to our servants, within reason it shall be granted to you"

"Thank you my lord Takashi" Duke Gareth spoke for all the Tortallans.

The sallow faced man gave a short bow before saying in extremely halting accent "I now present you the Empress of the Yamani Isles"

A side door slid open to reveal a small garden of Sakura trees. A young man stepped out and bowed briefly to the Tortallans

"Empress Kimiko of the Yamani Isles" he proclaimed grandly and stepped to the side to reveal a small girl no more than ten years old in age.

She was dressed in layers upon layers of fine silk kimono, her face powered white with traditional Yamani make-up one. Jewels glazed her person and her hair was in a large bun with ornamental flowers, combs and jewels woven into it.

A crown was perched on top of that, the style look far to big for her to manage and she almost looked like she was about to loose her balance but recovered quickly and walked to the throne in the front of the room. The occupants of the room all bowed down respectfully.

She bounced the last few step and plonked herself onto the throne earning a glare from Takashi. She blushed and turned her attention to the waiting delegate party.

"Konnichi wa-" she started brightly. Another glare from the older male cut her off and with a small sigh she adopted a straighter posture and a more formal tone of voice that didn't suit her child's body.

"Greetings to the ambassadors from our royal cousins. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Tortall. We give you welcome to our country in the hopes that a union between our two realms shall be forged" she recited dully, almost completely word for word with what Takashi just said.

Duke Gareth bowed once more and the other Tortallans copied his movement. He started a speech to the Empress and her adviser announcing their desire to meet the Yamani Isles halfway and to keep the peace between their two countries. Kimiko listened carefully, without any of the fidgeting and boredom one would expect from someone her age.

Once Duke Gareth had finished the line of Tortallans came forwards bowing to the Empress as their name was called by the man who had introduced Kimiko.

When Alanna came forwards Kimiko leant forward in her chair eagerly "And you are the lady knight ne? The one who is also called a lioness? Are your eyes really purple or is it a magic?"

Alanna gave a small laugh at the enthusiasm; the smile disappeared as she locked eyes with Takashi who stepped forwards, a menacing look darkening his features. He said something sharply to Kimiko in Yamani ignoring the rudeness of speaking in a different language in front of guests. Kimiko shrank back into the throne and cast an apologetic glance at the lioness.

"Gomen Lady Knight, I did not mean to offend. Now is not the time or place for such silly questions" she stated robotically "Perhaps at the festival tonight I may ask my trivial enquiries"

Alanna's face darkened as she looked at the adviser who had moved back behind the Empress, turning back to the little girl she smiled gently which seemed to reassure Kimiko

"No offence was taken Empress, you may ask all the questions you like tonight" Kimiko returned the smile timidly.

The rest of the introductions went smoothly with Takashi interrupting whenever the Empress got too slipshod in her royal stance. The thundercloud over Alanna's face deepened every time this happened. Numair rested a restraining hand on her arm.

"Patience Alanna, you may rant all you want later when the rooms are warded" he said out of the corner of his mouth as his name was called.

Kimiko watched him interested as he bowed "You are very tall. It is a noble height" she said shyly.

Numair gave another bow "Thank you Empress Kimiko" he said trying not to laugh. Takashi gave a pointed cough and Kimiko bowed her head in shame.

"Perhaps the Empress is now too tired. Does she need to rest before festival?" he asked dryly in a tone that suggested that this was not an optional question.

Kimiko sighed sadly "Hai," to the Tortallans she said "Gomen for my fatigue, I hope you will forgive me if I retire early"

The Tortallans bowed "Of course Empress Kimiko, I would not dream of keeping you from your rest" Duke Gareth said nobly.

Kimiko gave a faint echo of a scowl, clearly she had been hoping for an excuse not to rest.

"But that will not impede on your visit here of course" she continued in the royal tone that did not seem to belong to her "I wish for you to take advantage of all our country has to offer"

"That is very kind of your highness"

Kimiko waved a nonchalant hand "Nonsense, there is no point of being somewhere new if you don't make the most of it ne?" there was a wistful tinge to her voice, her age and position as Empress did not allow her time to travel.

"Now I am sure that you are all very tired, I will call for escorts to your rooms" a mischievous hint coloured her tone as she continued "They are furnished in true Yamani fashion of course"

With a wave of her hand and a sarcastic yawn aimed at Lord Takashi she stood up, everyone in the room bowing low as she did.

"Ja ne ambassadors, I will see you at the festivities tonight of course" with that she exited through the same door she entered in.

Silence reigned in the room; Takashi leant down and whispered in his translator's ear before exiting himself. The translator cleared his throat nervously

"Escorts to show you to your rooms will appear shortly. Traditional Yamani robes are supplied for the festivities arranged for this evening. Once again we thank the Tortallan delegates and hope that a union will be forged between The Yamani Isles and Tortall, how can it not with such distinguished company to smooth the way?"

The Tortallans nodded "Thank you to your Empress for electing to host the talks" Duke Gareth said.

The translator bowed, clearly uncomfortable being the one the compliment was said to. He looked visibly relieved when escorts, including the geisha Toyoka who sent a flirtatious look at Numair from behind her fan, arrived to take the Tortallans to their guest quarters.

-----------------------------

Empress Kimiko was in no hurry as she wandered to her rooms through the garden filled with Sakura trees; filling the air with their sweet scent and carpeting the ground with soft pale pink petals.

She sighed sadly, she had done terrible at the introduction to the Tortallan delegates and Takashi was bound to mention it in privet. She was not looking forward to that. She always felt small and helpless in her advisors presence.

It wasn't her idea to hire the man of course, he was in place when her father ruled and she 'inherited' him through the throne. He knew the palace and the requirements for Yamani royalty as well as he knew the back of his hand and Kimiko was worried that she would never measure up to his expectations.

She wasn't cut out to be the Empress of the Yamani Isles.

A light thud behind her startled her out of her musing and she spun around to meet the cold eyes of Tsukiko.

She knew that Tsukiko wanted her to hear her; otherwise she would have made no noise when she landed. But then again, who knew what went through the Hitokiri's head.

"I wish your wouldn't sneak up on me like that" Kimiko muttered. Tsukiko made no noise of reply, no sign that she heard the young Empress at all.

Kimiko wasn't surprised, Tsukiko rarely spoke but she was a good listener and she allowed no harm to come to Kimiko. She was, Kimiko supposed, the closest thing I have to a friend.

Kimiko made her way to a Sakura covered stone bench sitting between two of the trees, she didn't hear footsteps but knew that Tsukiko was following her.

She began to speak, her native language flowing gracefully off her tongue. A nice change from having to speak common in front of the delegates.

"I messed up a lot today at the introduction, you know for the Tortallan delegates" there was the expected silence, Kimiko continued, "Takashi was getting very annoyed at me, he basically sent me out of the room. Only he did it sneakily because he can't really order me around in front of the ambassadors. I'm not very good at that sort of thing, being Empress. But there was this woman and she had purple eyes, and she's a knight! And this other man was at least six and a half feet tall, and very good looking. I think even you'd like him"

She turned her head and Tsukiko let a glimmer of a smirk play across her features for a split second but it filled Kimiko with happiness at her achievement. Then she remembered her other problems and sighed again

"I'm not cut out for this Empress thing. My father was a great ruler and I am certain I would have run this empire into the ground if not for Takashi. Only he doesn't have to be so mean about it. Tsukiko, do you think I'm a bad ruler?" she wasn't expecting a reply and jumped slightly when the reply came from her usually stoic friend.

"You will be a great empress, but only when you rule" Tsukiko said in a voice slightly rough and husky from lack of use.

Kimiko scowled "I already rule. And I hate riddles. Why can't you speak normally?"

Tsukiko resumed her silence but suddenly tensed, her hand going to the katana at her side.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked concerned. Tsukiko said nothing but disappeared up into the cherry blossom tree above Kimiko's head. A few moments later an enraged Takashi stormed through into the hollow, scattering cherry blossoms everywhere. Kimiko stood up frightened.

"Do you have any idea how to run an empire?" he hissed though somehow that was a lot scary than him yelling. "An empress does not make stupid comments about the delegate's eye colour or height! She executes a calm exterior and demeanour at all times, something you lack greatly highness" he was getting closer now and Kimiko started to back away

"You lack the grace, conduct and dialect of what the Empress of the Yamani isles demands. If you were a slave you would have been whipped to death long ago" Kimiko's knees hit the stone bench, preventing her from backing away further.

She remembered she was not alone with him and a semblance of pride came back to her. Straightening her chin she looked him squarely in the eye

"We do not allow slaves in the Yamani isles" she said using the imperial 'we' "My father had slave trading outlawed"

Takashi's eyes popped "Something I sorely advised him against Empress"

Kimiko swallowed hard "You are a royal adviser and if I need your advice Lord Takashi, I will ask for it"

"Why you ungrateful little-" he raised his hand, Kimiko's eyes widened; surely he wasn't actually going to hit royalty. He sure looked angry enough. She shut her eyes tight and waited for the blow.

Instead came a loud snap and a cry of agony. Kimiko's eyes opened again, Takashi lay on the ground clutching the arm he raised against her, it hung at a loose angle and Kimiko realised with a shock that it was broken.

Tsukiko stood above him, blue-grey eyes flashing. "Empresses are not to be beaten" she said in her broken voice.

Takashi said nothing, still clutching his arm in agony.

"Might I cut it off to stop the pain?" she asked sardonically putting her foot down on the broken appendage.

Takashi screamed with pain "Gomen, Gomen" he sobbed "I didn't not mean to Empress, please"

Kimiko was filled with a mixture of horror and curiosity but she could not ignore the man's cries, as horrid as he may be.

"Stop now please Tsukiko, he's learned his lesson" she half whispered. The girl looked up emotionlessly, then released her foot from the man on the ground.

Bowing shortly once she disappeared, leaving Kimiko to deal with her adviser.

Translations:

**Konnichi wa,** Hello

**To mooshimasu (Rosie),** My name is (Rosie)

**Kochira,** This way

**Jouzu desu ne,** My, you are pretty good at (Japanese)

**Ne,** right?

**Gomen,** sorry

**Hai,** yes

**Ja ne,** see you (goodbye in the sense of seeing each other again)

**Hitokiri,** assassin

**_Well it's kind of obvious who that was. Guess! You can see a few differences between the Carthak's treaty introduction and the Yamani Isle's one and the way they run things in general. I know that it's an Emperor in the books but i changed it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I quite liked writing it. _**

**_I would rather fight with my hands than my tongue…_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	3. Socially Acceptable Behaviour

Chapter Three

Numair understood the vague sense of amusement Empress Kimiko had shown when mentioning their rooms as he was lead down the narrow hall way to another identical sliding rice paper door that served to hide his room.

The bed was so close to the floor it was nearly touching it. Large and flat, it sat upon the silk rug that spread around the bed area. The rest of the floor was made of a dark cherry wood which also framed the rice paper walls.

Another open door showed into an enclosure containing a large gift heated pool, steam rising from its waters. Other doors opened around the area showed the other delegates rooms. Alanna however had a room in another section leading to a women only pool.

Numair fell back onto the futon and stared up at the ceiling. He was feeling the after affects of the sea voyage and the room seemed to shift backwards and forwards as he lay. Wearily he closed his eyes and retreated into his mind to escape the spinning.

With a practised effortlessness he found the pool of magic residing deep in his mind, the tendrils of his gift reaching out to tangle around him in familiarity. He felt at ease here locked in his mind, away from the thoughts of delegation and seasickness. Here was only his magic and him.

His cool gift filled its way into every crevice of his body; trickling into his ears; ticking his eyelashes; brushing over his cheek, chest and every other surface of his body. The bond formed over years of constant practise and meditation strongly linked him to his magic and he responded eagerly to its enquiring probing of his body.

All too quickly he found himself jerked to awareness by the Lionesses impatient shaking.

"I'm up" He sat up with a groan and ruffled his hair, glaring at Alanna.

"The festival's in two hours" she informed him.

Numair glared harder "You could have waited longer before disturbing me"

"But I know you need the extra time to fix your hair" Alanna teased "And the goddess knows that you need it"

Numair looked around for witnesses before sticking his tongue out childishly and with a stretch he walked over to the mirror positioned on the wall. His hair had popped out of the band and was now sticking up in a most alarming way.

Alanna cracked up "You should have seen your face just then" she cackled. Numair ignored her and poured a lotion onto his hand and set to work fixing and grooming.

"Not that I don't love your company dearly Alanna, but why are you in my room?"

Alanna scowled and closed the door leading to the stone pool outside. Her reasoning became clear to Numair when she flicked four balls of violet magic to cover the walls before opening her mouth to begin a hearty rant.

"I cannot believe that man" she begun.

"Lord Takashi?" Numair guessed though he already knew.

Alanna glared at him for interrupting "Yes, Takashi. And don't call him 'Lord' he doesn't deserve the title as far as I'm concerned. Did you not see his behaviour towards Kimiko? She's the Empress! I can't believe she didn't throw him into the dungeons the first time he interrupted. And why doesn't anyone in this gods-cursed country stop it?! A little girl! I don't care if she's royalty; she's about the same age as my Ali and if I saw anyone talking to my girl that way I'd take Lightning, chop him up into a thousand and two pieces and feed them to the Stormwings – And don't think I wouldn't"

"I wasn't going to" Numair replied drolly.

"She already far too young and inexperienced to be confident ruling without him breathing down her shoulder about every little mistake she makes. If Jon did that to Kally I'd cut off all his appendages, starting with his shortest!"

"I'm sure you would" Numair said vaguely.

He let Alanna go on and on about various ways to slaughter and torture the unpleasant man for at least an hour, putting in various 'Of course's and 'I'd do the same thing' every so often to keep her appeased. Finally he turned around from the mirror, his hair in perfect order, and appraised Alanna for the first real time since she'd entered his room.

"Alanna, what in the gods name are you wearing?" he cut her off in mid-rant.

She looked down at the robe-like outfit with deep purple flowers embroidered round the hem and sleeves; the robe itself was a light lilac colour with a wide belt the same purple as Alanna's eyes tied round the middle keeping the layers together. Her feet were in strange split-toed white socks and thong-like wooden platform footwear.

"It's a kimono. We're supposed to wear them to the festival tonight, yours is in your wardrobe. Didn't you know? – Or were you too busy flirting with that geisha to listen?"

"That latter as always" Numair smiled and went to his wardrobe where sure enough a black and silver version of the robe Alanna was wearing, but with various differences to the style and shape, was waiting.

He changed behind a screen with minor difficulties of which arm went where in the confusing garment. With a little help from Alanna, he finally appraised himself in the mirror.

"Not bad Master Salmalín" Alanna adjusted his obi and stood back to admire him – her neck wouldn't stretch up far enough to look from close.

He stared at her feet "Must I wear the wooden shoes?"

"Of course" Alanna said cheerily "You need the whole ensemble otherwise Duke Gareth will be on your case about offending our hosts. You can't wear boots with this anyway" Numair sighed moodily but put the wooden sandals on. He took a few experimental steps and winced at the loud clacking his shoes made on the floor.

"I'm not happy Alanna" he said as she ushered him out the door.

"I am" she replied giving him a mischievous smile "These add at least an inch onto my height"

"While giving me an inch onto my height I don't need" Numair retorted.

"Cheer up, there's geisha's afoot" Alanna said nodding to two brightly coloured figures giggling to each other as they went past. Numair grew livelier after that.

They continued down the path, the sound of music growing louder, they passed a fountain sprouting coloured water and as they turned through an archway the festival came into view.

There were so many things to see; beautiful geisha dancers, Sakura blossoms blowing everywhere, strung paper lanterns and small flickers of gift lighting up the trees around them. The festival had a magically lit quality to it.

"Gods" Alanna breathed out. Numair's head was everywhere at once, calculating the amount of gift used to light the trees, watching the geisha dancers, running through facts about Yamani culture through his head. His eyes flickered from one marvel to another.

Then something that didn't quite belong in this city of lights caught his attention, a black shadow placed in a dark alcove of one of the buildings. He focused on it and briefly locked eyes with the girl standing within the shadows.

Her chilling stare send a chill down his spine and a strange feeling lit within him.

His curiosity perked and he excused himself from Alanna and headed towards the building. With another look up the girl was still there peering down at him as he entered and hurried up the stair passing various servants as they made their way down. He looked in each of the rooms along the hall and made a sharp turn into the room at the end which led out into a vacant terrace.

He frowned and looked around; he was sure that this was the balcony he saw the girl on. He looked over the edge to see the area where he stood before; yes this was definitely the one. Where could she be?

He didn't pass her on his way up and she couldn't have moved to another room as he checked them all on his way here. The only other possible way she could have gone was over the roof.

He looked at the steep sloping roof and shook his head. It took at least a three metre jump to reach there and she wouldn't have been able to get up there before he had come.

He sighed in annoyance and leant on the railing, where else could she have gone. She couldn't have jumped, that height could kill.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end suddenly and he felt the cool blade of a knife pressed into the hollow of his throat. His eyes widened, how had they gotten so close without him realising?

He slowly turned around, the person making no attempt to stop him but merely turned the dagger with him to rest in the hollow of his throat. His attacker was the girl! The same girl from the balcony. Numair observed her, the knife still pressed casually to his throat.

Her face was mostly covered by a silken cloth leaving her glaring eyes exposed. These were the same eyes that had given him a shudder when he first looked into them. They were either blue or grey, he couldn't decide on which, with a little of something else. Something raw

…and dangerous.

She blinked and he noticed a thin pink scar going through one eyelid. Her skin, so pale it was almost white, was framed by a mess of dark curls that spilt down her back.

Her frame was thin, mostly made of muscle without an ounce of fat to be seen, but the apparent frailness didn't contest the strength of the arm holding the dagger.

Her arms were wound with a thick black cloth, possibly to hold her arm steady, and she was dressed in a knee length kimono the colour of the shadows around her with a katana sheathed behind her in a robe tied around her waist.

He prepared to look down but the dagger pressed down slightly causing him to look at her again. The warning in her eyes was clear; she'd tolerated enough of his analysis. His best bet at the moment was to get her to let him go.

"Hello" Numair said calmly. The girl stayed silent with no given expression on her face saying she heard him.

"My name is Numair. Numair Salmalín" A thought occurred to him, perhaps she didn't speak common. He racked his brain for the Yamani phases he knew.

"Erm, Numair to mooshimasu. Oname wa?" there was no answer; he tried again "Donata desu ka?"

Impassive gaze. Another thought came to mind.

"Can you not speak at all?" he asked. She tilted her head at that one. Numair opened his mouth to continue but a loud noise below sounded and his attention shifted down, another part of the festivities had started.

Numair turned back to find himself alone once more, the girl had disappeared without a sound. She had turned into a silent shadow.

He remembered the black shape Alanna saw in the trees on their way here; could this be the same individual? She was certainly swift enough in her escape. What was it Toyoka called the shadow?

Hitokiri?

Yes, that was it. He resolved to find out more about the mysterious young woman.

His attention was caught once more by the cheerful sounds coming from below him. He would find out more about that girl, but for now his presence was required at the festival.

He was in no rush as he wandered downstairs again, a contrast to his hurried entrance and most of the servants moved out of his way; that particular memory still fresh in their minds.

He found Alanna easily; the King's champion was busy having her ear talked off by the young Empress Kimiko who, revitalized by her 'rest', was taking Alanna's promise at asking all the questions she liked to the full. Numair hid a smile as he joined them, dismissing Alanna's questioning glance with a wave of his hand.

He bowed deeply to Kimiko who paused in her onslaught to greet him merrily, Takashi was no where to be seen.

"I just love festivals, don't you? Do you have celebrations like this in Tortall? It sounds like such a fun place"

"Oh it is majesty" Numair assured her "And no, we don't actually have anything like this. Of course there are the traditional celebrations like jumping over the coals on midsummer's eve, marketplaces and formal balls but not much in the way of festivals. Perhaps I should mention it to the king"

"Oh please do, I'd love to hear about it" the young Empress enthused "Would you write me a letter if you do? I seldom get personal letters"

Numair was slightly taken back at the thought of being a direct correspondent to the Empress of the Yamani Isles but accepted and promised to write a letter detailing all about Tortall when he got home.

Kimiko sighed happily as a fresh breeze blew cherry blossoms into their faces and hair "Watashi Mina Sakura" she sighed quietly. "The Sakura blossoms have such a short life-span you know, so we treasure the small time we have them"

She caught one of the small blossoms in her hand and passed it to Numair. The flower looked small and fragile in his large hands.

"They are a celebration of how short life is and how we must treasure its beauty. Friends gather round to rejoice in life and to recognise friendship"

Alanna peered down at the Sakura in Numair's hands "So much stands for in this tiny flower" she smiled "I wish we had them in Tortall"

"The climate wouldn't suit. They'd die almost immediately" Numair informed her "But I do see your point"

"Hey look!" Kimiko cut in excitedly "The geisha are staring a new dance" Two colourfully dressed women and an equally dressed man appeared on a large square straw mat.

One woman knelt and started to play a thin necked string instrument "A shamisen" Kimiko whispered to them. The other couple stood in front of her and began their dance, subtle and complex they moved in complete synchronisation with slow deliberate actions.

"I love this one" Kimiko enthused "The female geisha dancing is called Shuko; she was a maiko which is an apprentice geisha until recently. This is her first performance, Chou-no-michiyuki which means Journey of the butterflies. It's a love story"

Alanna and Numair watched spellbound as the beautiful movements continued. The careful and exact movements turned Numair's thoughts to the girl in the shadows again and he turned to Kimiko

"Gomennasai Empress Kimiko?"

The girl looked away from the dancers "Hai?" she replied.

"May I ask, what does the word 'Hitokiri' mean?"

She tilted her head "Dooshite?"

"I've heard the word used once before, in reference to a shadowed figure Alanna saw"

Kimiko's attention turned to Alanna who wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, still being enrapt by the dancers. "She saw a shadowed figure? When was this?"

"Sometime during the carriage ride up to the palace"

Kimiko smiled slightly "Hitokiri is a Yamani word for man-slayer"

"'Man-slayer'?" Numair raised his eyebrow.

"She is an assassin" Another frosty voice joined the conversation. A tall woman in a viciously red kimono approached them.

Numair sensed lots of gift from her and his own magic reacted, covering him in a thin barely visible layer. Alanna noticed and touched him arm in warning. He withdrew his gift but kept a suspicious gaze on the woman.

"Konban wa Shiori-sensei" Kimiko greeted happily. Shiori bowed

"Konban wa Empress" she said in her strangely cold voice. She bowed to Alanna and Numair "The same to you delegates" They bowed back.

"Shiori-sensei, may I present to you Lady Alanna Cooper and Master Numair Salmalín of Tortall. Alanna-sama, Numair-sensei, this is Akita Shiori"

"Do you know about the Hitokiri?" Numair asked interested.

Shiori laughed "Salmalín-sensei, I not only know about the Hitokiri, I created her"

"Created her?"

"Not in the literal sense. I am not her mother as your can see. What I did was to transform her into the creature of brilliance she is today. I found her, taught her and released her into the world. She is my creation in that sense of the world"

Alanna frowned "You taught her to kill"

Shiori appraised her "I taught her to survive. In these days one must kill to achieve that. You cannot claim having never taken a life before _Lady Knight_" The term was used derogatively and Alanna glared. This time it was Numair resting a restraining hand on her arm.

"Why do you ask?" Shiori turned her steady gaze to Numair.

"I think I may have had the pleasure of meeting her" he replied thinking of his encounter.

"Really? Because she doesn't really…socialise much" Kimiko said thinking of an accurate term to use.

"If you think then we can make sure" Shiori said to Numair.

"I hate riddles" Kimiko muttered "Why can't you two speak in normal means?"

"That would take the fun out of it" Shiori said, the humour didn't really suit her. "I was asking if you would like to meet her"

"How will you summon her?" Numair asked "She doesn't appear to be here right now"

"Appearances can be deceiving" Was all she said before calling gently "Tsukiko, come and meet our guests"

"Tsukiko?" was all Numair managed before for the second time today the girl he met on the balcony seemed to appear out of thin air.

She looked straight at him "Hel-lo" she mimicked him earlier greeting, the unfamiliar word rolling off her tongue. Numair looked back at her.

He could have sworn she was smirking under her mask.

Translations: 

**(Numair) to mooshimasu**, My name is (Numair)

**Oname wa?**, What's your name?

**Donata desu ka?**, Who are you?

**Watashi Mina Sakura**, I love Cherry Blossoms

**Maiko**, Apprentice Geisha

**Gomennasai**, Excuse me

**Hai?**, Yes?

**Dooshite?**, Why?

**Konban wa**, Good evening

**Sensei**, teacher or anyone who's 'learned'

**Sama**, Roughly translated as Lord/Lady

**_And so Harry met Sally and all was slightly awkward due to Tsukiko's bad social skills. And habit of putting knives to throats. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll be back...promise!_**

**_Love Queen Cocaine_**

**_XXX_**


	4. Unravelling The Yarn

_**I'm back and thank-you to all who reviewed. To 'Enchantress' (you didn't leave an email) – Yes, I have seen the film 'Memoirs of a Geisha' twice and am currently reading the book. I am well aware that Geisha are not prostitutes; Toyoka was not offering to sleep with Numair for money. I portrayed her in the likeness of the court ladies and no one's accused them of being whores. I thought that geisha could actually sleep with other people – some do have children – and not necessarily with their Danna as sex isn't actually required for the relationship. So that's basically the reasoning behind it, not that Toyoka was a prostitute. Just so you know. **_

'_**Tina' asked that I put the translations next to the words because it's hard having them at the bottom so I'm trying that out. Hope it's easier!**_

Chapter Four

A deep inky blue spread over the infinite night sky, the only illumination coming from the lit stars speckled around a waning moon. A breeze, warm despite the high ground, blew in through the open window, catching on the white curtains and causing them to gently flutter. The gentle wind crept into the room and brushed across the face of the man staring out through a gap in the curtains.

Numair gazed at the sliver of moon; the stars were now relied upon as the only source of light in the sky. The room itself was dimly lit by a few stubs of candles.

His thoughts once again turned unconsciously to the conversation with the girl, Tsukiko, at the festival. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock of her arrival he had a barrage of questions ready to pour at her but she'd been remarkably resistant. With that peculiar smile, hidden behind her mask, she refused to utter a single word other than the initial 'Hello' upon meeting.

Neither the Empress nor Shiori appeared to expect a reply though both showed surprise when the girl greeted him. Or at least he supposed Shiori was surprised, she didn't really show much facial expression other than a barely noticeable widening of her eyes. Kimiko on the other hand was noticeably astonished despite the traditional Yamani talent of keeping facial expressions blank, Numair also guessed that she was not really adapt yet at that ability and it split in moments of shock.

He shared a thought with Alanna; it was lucky that the ill-mannered Lord Takashi was not there at that moment in time.

After several attempts at speech from Tsukiko he gave up exasperated. "I guess there is no point in pursuing conversation with you is there" he had muttered at last.

"Neko understands after tossing the yarn that there is no unravelling it" Tsukiko had replied with another of her invisible smirks and disappeared. Numair stared at the spot where she was for nearly ten seconds before realising that she had indeed disappeared. He looked up; Alanna was looking just as confused as he.

"Did she just…disappear?"

There was a glimmer of cold amusement in Shiori's eyes and Kimiko let out a small giggle but neither informed the two perplexed Tortallans on how the Hitokiri did it.

Soon after Tsukiko disappeared Numair was noticed by the geisha Toyoka who then accompanied him throughout the evening in the festival and most of the night in his chambers. Numair looked down at Toyoka still asleep beside him.

True to her word she had 'educated' him on 'private' Yamani 'skills' – and skills they were. Numair hadn't experienced anything of the like neither in Tortall, Carthak nor Tyra.

The woman was beautiful, even in sleep. She slept with her head upon a wooden support structure of keep her highly structured hairstyle intact, which was still impeccable despite their earlier activities. Numair had to commend her on that.

Now she was asleep he had time to examine her; her face was white; painted with some sort of lead based compound and he noticed earlier that there was a 'W' shape of bare skin left untouched at the nape of her neck.

Her bottom lip was painted partially a bright lustrous red to dip in a curve while her top lip was painted fully creating a strange plump shape to the lips though the colour had worn off onto his mouth earlier that evening.

Her short lashes only partially covered black charcoal at the end of her almond shaped eyes; her eyes flickered beneath the lids in REM sleep. Gently they flickered open as she woke. She gave a small jump at Numair staring at her but that soon melted into a longing smile.

"Ohayo Numair-sama," she paused and realised that it was still dark "…or not. It is still yoru"

(**Ohayo – morning, Yoru – night)**

"It is" Numair replied "Did I wake you?"

"It does not matter Numair-sama. I am not contrite" she added coquettishly, sitting up and letting the sheet fall to her waist.

"Funny," Numair said leaning close "I myself don't feel in the least bit exhausted"

She leant forwards to meet him, eyes half-lidded "I have a gift for you, in Yamani we call it shakuhachi"

(**Shakuhachi – oral sex given to a man (Oo)**)

"I don't know what that means but it sounds wonderful" Numair breathed out. Their lips drifted lazily towards each other and they kissed, first gently then harder. Toyoka's eyes almost drifted shut but something out of the corner of her eye caused her to tear herself away from Numair with a yell of "ARE! Akumabito-Hitokiri!"

(**Are! – Oh My! (Or at least some sort of exclamation), Akumabito-Hitokiri – demon-assassin**)

"Come again??" Numair replied bewildered.

Toyoka didn't answer, staring with obvious horror at the far corner of the room. Numair frowned and turned his head to catch a glimpse of what she was looking at. His eyes widened as her did when the object of his previous thoughts stood.

Sheathed in shadows, she was almost invisible unless in direct view. Numair vaguely wondered how long she'd been standing there. A sudden tugging of the sheets drew his gaze back to Toyoka who was yanking the bedding up to cover herself once more.

This reminded Numair of their intentional doings and the promise of 'shakuhachi' – whatever that was. Numair frowned again "Tsukiko, whatever you want, can it wait?"

"Oh no Numair-sama" Toyoka protested "It is not a good idea to keep her waiting"

Numair scowled "Why not?" He growled.

Toyoka stayed silent as she stood with the sheet wrapped around her and began to gather the sections of her kimono which had been placed carefully on the table to avoid rumpling the expensive material.

Tsukiko's eyes stayed on Numair who met her gaze with an annoyed one of his own. Toyoka put on a few of the inner layers to cover her body somewhat while the rest of the kimono was carried in her arms.

A long wide piece of sunshine yellow material was strewn on the ground in front of Tsukiko. Toyoka bent down in front of her gingerly to pick it up, careful not to expose her neck lest Tsukiko decided to decapitate her. She glanced up often in a warily manner as she collected the Obi and carefully folded it.

Once she finished her task she gave one final look up and was startled to be caught in the Hitokiri's strangely hypnotic eyes. Toyoka froze; Tsukiko reached down and cupped one frozen hand under the Geisha's chin and with little resistance led the geisha to her feet.

"Perhaps the Obi would be better tied in the front" Tsukiko said, almost thoughtfully. Toyoka's flush was clear even through the extensive white make-up.

Numair's brow furrowed as he tried to make out the evident insult hidden in her words. Toyoka was still frozen by the icy gaze.

"Tsukiko" Numair said firmly "Let her go" Tsukiko gave one slow deliberate blink and Toyoka jerked as if awaking from a dream.

"Numair-sama?" She asked timidly.

"Achi Kaere" The girl told her sharply and removed her hand from Toyoka's chin.

(**Achi Kaere – Go away**)

Without the support holding her shaky body up Toyoka tumbled to the ground. The sudden thump drew Numair out of his own musing and he glared and stood up, wrapping a blanket around his waist.

"What in the gods name in the matter with you?" he snapped and took a step towards Toyoka to help her up. The geisha cast him a frightened look and staggered to her own feet, clutching her kimono with stiff fingers.

"Yama" she gasped and fled the room.

(**Yama – the patron goddess of the Yamani isles; goddess of childbirth and rice**)

Numair rubbed one hand angrily over his eyes "Why did you do that?" he asked finally "I was busy"

Tsukiko remained silent, her eyes drifted over him and Numair was suddenly painfully aware how little he wore. "All right, hold on for a minute. I'll get dressed and then you may inform me of the reasoning behind your visit"

Tsukiko leapt into the air and landed on a wooden table on the opposite wall to the bed where she still had a complete view of him and the rest of the room. She sat cross-legged and waited.

Numair paused for a second before realising that she wasn't intending to close her eyes or eave so he could get changed. With a sour look thrown in her general direction he grudgingly grabbed a pair of breeches, a loin cloth and a shirt and went behind an ornamental screen.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here…sullying my night?" he called from behind the changing screen. There was no answer. Roughly he pulled the black shirt over his head and moved from behind the decorative screen. Tsukiko hadn't moved from when he went into the screen. She still sat there; a wooden statue. Her eyes moved though as they followed him around the room to his seat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you here?" he repeated. Tsukiko gave him a calculating look. "You're not going to answer me?" Numair demanded "After appearing uninvited and scaring away my company?"

A glimmer of a smirk was almost invisible beneath the mask.

Numair noticed this resentfully "Do you think this is funny?" He could tell she thought it was though she gave no more indication than the usual hidden smile. Numair sighed "Thought I consider myself a man of great patience, you are indeed trying mine"

"The yarn may be unravelled now" The reply came out of the blue. Numair almost jumped.

"Yarn…?" He asked puzzled.

Silence.

He sagged his shoulders "I suppose that this is the riddle-speech that irritates her highness so. Must I figure out your vocalizations?"

Tsukiko tiled her head to the side and fixed him with an intent look.

"Right" Numair said, mostly to himself. He thought back to both previous encounters with her and the conversation made. He analysed each of the few words spoken by her.

One phrase stood out; she had said 'Neko understands after tossing the yarn that there is no unravelling it' when he expressed his irritation at her not answering his questions.

Did that mean that she was going to answer his questions now? She wasn't doing a good job of it so far but it was worth a try.

"Does this 'unravelling the yarn' refer to you answering whatever queries I have?" He ventured slowly.

"Neko will unravel the yarn" She repeated in the affirmative.

Numair inwardly gloated. Perhaps now, with the mystery on the verge of being made clear, she would vanish from his thoughts once the ambiguity was gone. And he'd get to ask the questions that had plagued him from their first meeting. The girl was very intriguing; wearing anonymity as she wore the shadows around her.

The information about her had been vague at best, not many were willing to speak about her. The best he'd gotten was from the woman Shiori and even that was only that she was an assassin who was 'created' by Shiori. Whatever that meant.

She couldn't have lived here all her life; despite her Yamani speech and slight unfamiliarity with some words in common, there was another accent. One he couldn't yet recognise but it was there under the general husky sound of her voice. It sounded vaguely familiar and Numair filed it away in his mind for analysis at another time.

"So Tsukiko – where does that name originate from?" He started "It is not your birth-given name is it?"

"It is given to me from she who recreated me"

"Shiori?" Numair guessed

"Tsukiko is the meaning of 'moon child'. I am a child of darkness with my path lit by the moon" She continued.

Numair nodded "It's a beautiful name. What was your name before that?"

Tsukiko made a movement as if to go forwards then stopped. Frowning gently to herself she shifted through memories long subdued. Her mouth puckered to form silent words.

An image of a pretty blonde-haired woman with a necklace of amber beads around her neck played through Tsukiko's mind. The name lay tauntingly out of reach.

_The woman dead, slim body run through with arrows as a young girl frantically attempted to yank them out. _

_The same woman, laughing merrily as an old man played with a string puppet of her likeness._

Tsukiko gave a jolt. The memories surged through her and she struggled to shut the gate of her mind. She began to shake violently and Numair stood concerned. "S-SS-" she slurred out.

The name dangled in front of her. "SS-Sa-Sa-" She didn't feel as Numair took a step towards her and then another one.

"Sar-Sa-" The words came slightly hysterically now.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-" she chanted.

"Tsukiko" Numair's voice flowed straight over her without any effect.

_The woman's eyes, as bright as the sky and coloured the colour of the clouds that decorated it. _

_Her mouth moved in a smile then fell gaping and still as the life flowed out of her with the blood. _

_The flaxen curls moving round her sweet face in a breeze then matted damp to her head with sticky blood. _

_Her clear skin marred with cuts and the amber beads stolen from her neck. _

_The woman singing, dancing, cooking, calling to a small child with a tangle of smoky-brown curls._

"Sa-Sa-Sar-" Tsukiko cried out, she couldn't stop.

Gentle hands unclasped her arms from where they were locked around her body. A soft voice gently calling but not the same name as the woman called to the child. "Tsukiko, listen to me. Concentrate, stop the flood" Tsukiko gasped and gagged on her own tongue, tears streamed down her face casing the material of her mask to darken.

"S-Sa-" she managed weakly. The hand stroked her face and her entire body shuddered with the effort of pushing the barrage of images out. One by one they flowed back into the box which Tsukiko promptly locked and bolted.

The last image to leave was one of an old man; face so wrinkled it looked like it was falling off but with a pair of cloud-blue eyes identical to the woman and child. He was speaking, arguing with the woman. He spoke silently from the view through a crack in the door through which the curly-haired child watched. He yelled the name with anger, so much anger, and disappeared, the blonde woman went with him.

"Sa-Sarr…_Sarra_" Tsukiko breathed out, her body becoming limp.

She vaguely realised her position in a firm grasp with one soothing hand stroking her hair. The sense of arms encircling her was too much, too confined and she leapt up and dove to the opposite wall where she watched cagily.

Numair slowly turned to her and, as if she had not just jumped out of his hold, said "Sarra? Your name is Sarra?"

Tsukiko gave one last shudder to rid herself of any remnants of the restricted feeling and looked up, grasping his concerned eyes with her own wild ones.

"No" She said abruptly "Sarrasri. Veralidaine Sarrasri"

"Veralidaine Sarrasri" Numair wondered out loud.

"Daine" she corrected "Once named Daine"

"Really" Numair attempted a small grin "I was at once named Arram Draper" She relaxed slightly at his easy tone and returned to watching him interestedly from her position at the far wall.

Numair ignored that "Yes, I had to change my name when I left Carthak"

She didn't enquire for more but Numair answered her unasked 'why?' anyway. "My best friend, the Emperor, stated publicly that I had betrayed him. I left with my life barely intact, living the life of a street magician for nearly a year before I met Onua and took my place in the court as a black robed mage for the King"

He was deliberately volunteering personal information about himself in the hopes of not alienating her efforts to reveal her own past. Tsukiko was visibly interested and moved forwards to take Numair's former position on the bed, sitting perched on her haunches.

"Why?" the word came out as a croak and she tried again "Why did he…the emperor, say that?"

Numair noticed that she immediately determined his innocence though he hadn't said anything to the contrary. He smiled, faintly touched

"I guess he was envious. He knew I was more powerful than he, Ozorne never liked to be bested" he sighed "His mind would never accept that there were more powerful mages then he even when he knew it in his heart"

Tsukiko stayed silent.

Numair decided to direct the conversation back to her "How long have you lived in the Isles?"

"The cold has passed through five times" she answered in her horse voice.

"Five years?" Numair figured.

"Neko is correct"

"Neko?" Numair enquired of her "What is the translation?" Tsukiko gave her ghostly grin and refused to offer any explanation.

Numair exhaled noisily "You know I will get it from someone else in the palace"

"Then what is the meaning of the meowing if Neko can get his cream from the cook?"

"…what?" Numair said blinking.

"The yarn is not yet unravelled" Tsukiko reminded him.

"Oh yes," Numair collected himself. He searched through his thoughts for another question but none seemed to come to mind. He studied Tsukiko instead.

The Hitokiri had produced a dagger from somewhere in her kimono and was mindlessly tossing it up and catching it with one hand while she analysed him herself. Her blade flashed as it caught the light of one candle and Numair saw the thin pink scar dividing down one eyelid in the sudden and short glow.

"How did you get that?" he drew a line with his finger down his own eyelid for emphasis. Tsukiko paused in her dagger tossing and ran one slim finger over the scar. Her brow furrowed as she gingerly opened her locked box of memories once more, mindful of what happened before.

**Flashback Sequence**

_His face was half cast in shadow. _

_A mask of darkness leaving only his cruel mouth, twisted in a sneer, visible. A large beefy arm reached up again, hand grasped upon the cat 'o nine tails, and slammed down onto the girl below. _

_One ankle was attached to the wall with a sharp pronged chain that cut into her small leg to prevent her escape. The barbed ropes cut deep into the bare skin of her back, matching the other lacerations there, before pulling loose with a rip. _

_Her high pitched keening snarl smarted the man's hearing and he subsided for a second to cover his ears. Yellowed eyes glared at the origin of the noise and a vicious kick to the throat took care of it. _

_Emitting a rasping noise from her ruined throat the girl crawled backwards in an attempt to get away. Another kick to the gut and a splatter of red hit the ground in front of her as the blood exploded out of her mouth. _

_The man laughed darkly and raised the horsewhip in his other hand. __"Not so tough now are ye, ye mad bitch" he taunted._

_The girl sounded a broken growl and whimpered as the sound hurt her delicate throat. _

_"Animals like you are the reason why this country's going to the Chaos queen" he seized her by her matted hair and yanked her up. He looked with relish at her eyes, crazed with pain. _

_"I paid a nice sum for you missy. And look what it's gotten me...NOTHING!" he threw her to the ground roughly _

_"Nothing but a crazed piece of trash who's worth nothing more than a quick lay. And ye even have to chain ye up for that or y'll claw me bloody eyes out!" The girl lay panting harshly on the cold ground, staring blankly at the blank wall. _

_"Trash" the man kicked her in the side again sand again in time for each word "Cracknob. Good. Fer. Nothing. Whore." _

_The girl didn't even flinch with the abuse, almost as if she'd given up. The man smiled when he noticed her not fighting. __He reached down and pushed her further into the cold stone, one hand reaching to yank up the ragged dress she wore. _

_The life suddenly came back into her eyes and the girl moved in a flash, one hand bough up to slash her filthy broken nails over his face. _

_The man roared and clutched his face in agony. He looked at her through a gap in his fingers. _

_She gave one eerie giggle._

_ His features twisted in fury and he raised the hand with the horsewhip and brought it down, she closed her eyes just in time as the whip split through her eyelid. _

**End Flashback Sequence**

Numair watched aghast as her features began to transform into anguish as the memory filled her. Her body seized up again and tipped forwards.

He leapt up, long legs crossing the room in seconds and caught her before she hit the ground.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let loose one echoing eerie giggle.

_**Ah yes, the giggle. I added a flashback sequence; possibly the first in all my writing career as I usually don't do it. Obviously that was a glimpse of Tsukiko's life before Shiori found her. Yeah, that would drive anyone to madness. It's also the reason why her voice is so ruined. I'm going to continue calling her 'Tsukiko' for now; I will eventually call her Daine again but for now it's her Yamani name. I also will tell you what 'Neko' means; someone will explain it for Numair. If anyone didn't get what Tsukiko said to Toyoka about tying her Obi in the front, geisha tie their Obi in the back while prostitutes tie it in the front for easy removal –just so you know. Anyways thanks for reviewing. **_

_**Generosity is giving more than you can and pride is taking less than you need…**_

_**Love Queen Cocaine**_

_**XXX**_


	5. Breakdowns and Badgering

_**Just a note, I have put up new pictures of my characters including one of Tsukiko which I am exceptionally pleased with. I'd love comments on them because I'm such a comment-whore. That I am, enjoy! **_

Chapter Five

She was floating gently and serenely on a cloud.

She didn't usually float. She usually leapt through trees with agility and sureness. She usually perched upon the slippery branches with firmness and observed her prey. She didn't usually float, she usually killed.

Blood would fill her vision along with the thirst within her. The thirst and desire to end the life of her prey, to drain their life force out in a spray of red. The desire and the feel of the power of deciding whether to end the prey's life.

She always did.

And every time she did, she pictured the faces of the villagers of Snowsdale. They did this to her, they turned her into this, this, _monster_.

She was well aware of how others perceived her, they thought her a demon, they were afraid. She fed on their fear and their hate, it fuelled her.

It was _delicious_.

But the blood and violence seemed a faded memory as the cloud smothered her in its cushy folds. It was uncomfortable for her, so used to sleeping on hard ground. The soft sponginess seemed to suffocate her, to drown her in the fluffy down and she clawed against it.

Numair watched in interest as her peacefully dreaming features suddenly turned into caged agitation and her fingernails morphed into talons clawing into his bed.

Feathers fluttered around the room, some tinged with the red that came from her newly acquired claws catching on her palms as she squeezed her hands shut. It looked like bloody snow, innocent white and lethal red.

Numair took in the down floating in the air and the girl's transformed fingernails. One inky black brow rose and he pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. Another look told him that the claws were definitely not human, some kind of predator.

How did she do that? And more importantly, was anyone aware that she could do that?

A thought came to mind, his favourite hypothesis. He called his gift into his eyes and opened them again, viewing the girl in a world of magic. Just as he suspected; a tangle of copper was wound tightly around the sleeping girl, so thick that he couldn't tell where it began.

Numair blinked in surprise and the spell evaporated. Well, that was unexpected, he mused to himself. He'd never seen that much wild magic in a single person; most had a few wisps of copper thread and a knack for a particular type of animal. How did she have that much without going mad?

Then he mentally hit himself, she _was_ mad.

Though he was certain that her abundance of wild magic was not the only cause. Her earlier breakdown was evidence enough. And that scar, on her eyelid.

He looked up once again to the restless girl who had gone quiet now, his eyes turning to the scar. Instead he locked eyes with crazed blue-grey and his stomach sank.

Her body was completely uptight and she was looking at him with the eyes of a cornered animal, not the cold politeness she had before. She was looking at him like…he was the enemy.

Tsukiko had limited experience with men, other than the ones she was renown for slaying.

Before her life she had been protected by the caring blonde woman and the exclusion that came with being a bastard. Now she was dangerous enough that no man would touch her, or at least the ones who attempted such a feat did not live to tell.

The only sexual experience she had come from the man in whose dwelling she spend one horror-filled year. But as limited as her experience was, she still understood that she was lying in a man's bed with her weapons removed and the said man staring right at her.

Her body tightened and memories of the last man to touch her flooded through her mind. Her hatred shone out through her manic eyes and every trace of reason left.

_He laughed darkly as he pulled her up by the hair and proceeded to show her the worst side of man. His nails raked down her neck, scraping the skin in raw pink lines. His eyes burned in lust. His laugh echoed through her mind. His slimy tongue against her skin, making her gag. _

She flinched violently and her body shuddered in rage and she looked at the man in front of her. _His face was twisted in a sneer and he raised the whip. _

His eyes were wide as he took in the complete hatred burning in her eyes. _His leering gaze passing over her exposed body._

He took an unsure step towards her "Tsukiko?" _He advanced against her "Get up now ye stupid wench" _

His wary black eyes. _His fury filled yellowed eyes. _

His calm rational movements. _His rash abusive strikes. _

His gentle smile. _His lusty sneer. _

A hand reaching hesitantly towards her. _A hand rising up to strike. _

She saw her captor and the man were one in the same. Her hackles were up and she switched to the animal instincts that enabled her to survive. He took another step towards her and she attacked.

Seizing his hand she pulled him towards her, her legs flipped him up and over her body to land on his back on the bed behind her. He landed with a surprised "oomph" and before he had time to breathe she moved again with the same impossible speed.

Her hand reached behind her for the Katana tied to the rope around her waist but her fingers grasped air, he must have removed it. Her hand instead came up; fingernails still clawed, and moved straight to his neck for the killing strike.

Sparkling black fire covered it and singed her hand. Her fright was enough to withdraw the deadly talons; her prey weren't usually fast enough to call upon their gift to protect them.

Her swiftness was impeccable but in the split-second of uncertainty he managed to gain the upper hand. He gracefully flipped them over so he was on top and used his gift to keep her down.

"Tsukiko" he said gently "I'm not going to hurt you"

Her eyes were flicking around wildly as she realised she couldn't move. He was still on top of her and her memories guided her to what he was going to do next.

She fought, struggled against the magic but his was much greater in strength than Shiori's. Her limited movements became frantic and Numair realised that she wasn't calming down anytime soon.

He climbed off her, his magic still holding her for his protection. Her body shook violently and sweat poured down her face in her attempts to overcome the magic. He walked backwards towards the door, still keeping a close watch on her convulsing form.

He leant outside his door and looked both ways in the empty hallway. He looked back to Tsukiko helplessly, now what was he going to do? Then in a stroke of luck a man, dressed in the plain navy yukata of a servant, appeared at the end of the corner.

"Excuse me" Numair called out.

The man looked up in confusion "Nani?" (**What?**)

"Would you be able to help me?" Numair asked politely, his voice quietening as the man got closer.

"Doo iu imi desu ka?" The man replied confused. (**What do you mean?**)

Numair cursed whatever deity planned this, to toss him help that couldn't speak common.

"Nan desu ka?" The man asked, eyeing him slightly strangely. (**W****hat is it?**)

Numair ignored him "I'm in need of help"

The man still looked confused so he gestured him into the room. The servant followed him slightly warily. He froze upon sighting the Hitokiri twisting on the bed. "Yama" he gasped, holding a hand to his chest. (**T****he patron goddess of the Yamani isles; goddess of childbirth and rice)**

"Yes, I understand that this is a shock but…" Numair trailed off when he realised that the man was no longer there. He poked his head outside again just in time to see the man sprinting down the hall as fast as his stubby legs could take him. Numair sighed in irritation "Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith" he cursed under his breath. Now what was he going to do?

"Troubles?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Numair looked up sharply, he recognised the icy tone. "Shiori" he greeted cordially.

At this point he was glad to see even this woman. Any help was welcome and she would surely bring more than most. After all, Tsukiko _was_ her protégé.

"What are you in the hallway at this time of night?" she drawled "Seeing off Toyoka-San?"

"No, she left quite some time ago" Numair replied mildly "My newer problem is one with whom you are most familiar with"

Shiori looked him with serene inquisitiveness. He gestured behind to the room, much as he had done with the servant. However, unlike the servant, Shiori did not run once she saw the crazed girl.

She coolly raised one eyebrow and looked to Numair "Any particular reason why you have my creation on your bed in such disarray? I hope that Numair-sama is not taking advantage of my Tsukiko. I would not cease to allow her to have _her_ way with him if he did. And her way is much more pain filled"

Numair glared "Of course I didn't. What do you take me for?"

"Must I answer that?" Shiori mused.

"She suffered some kind of breakdown. I have reason to believe that it came about from an overload of past occurrences. She woke on my bed and I had to restrain her" He made to go towards Tsukiko but Shiori geld up a hand and he paused.

"It is better for you to get out of her sight" she advised. Numair complied and moved to the far corner, where he could still view what was going on. Shiori moved silently to the bed and looked down on her struggling apprentice.

"Tsukiko" she said solemnly. "Look at me" The girl shrieked and turned her eyes to Shiori though no recognition showed in them. Shiori reached out and touched one cold hand to Tsukiko's forehead.

The girl let out a high-pitched keening noise as she struggled to get away, the spell held her firm. Shiori rolled her eyes "Urusai gaki" she slapped Tsukiko hard. (**Shut up brat**) The girl cut off the whine and stared at her teacher as if just noticing she was there. "Much better" Shiori said briskly and looked over to Numair "You may release the spell now" he did so and Tsukiko bolted straight up.

She stared at Numair who kept his magic geared up in case she tried to attack him again. She was so absorbed that she didn't hear Shiori's question, it cost her a sharp hit on the back of the head that send her flying from the bed.

"Onamea wa nan desu ka?" Shiori repeated with a hint of irritation. (**What's your name?**)

"Tsukiko" she whispered in replied. Shiori nodded, apparently satisfied. Tsukiko looked up at Numair "Gomen nasai" she said softly. (**I'm Sorry**)

He smiled reassuringly "Its fine Tsukiko" she gave one of her invisible smiles and stood.

"Dewa mata, Neko" She gave a traditional Yamani bow and disappeared. (**See you again, Neko**)

Shiori watched her go with an expressionless gaze. She turned to Numair "You have certainly had an effect on my Hitokiri, Salmalín-sama" she said.

"Have I?" Numair replied just as coolly.

"Yes, it is quite…fascinating" she mimicked Tsukiko's bow and moved towards the door "Oyasumi nasai" (**Goodnight**)

"Shiori" Numair said suddenly.

She paused just before the doorway "Hai?" (**Yes?**)

"What does 'Neko' mean?"

Slowly she turned her head towards him "Cat" she said simply and disappeared out the door, sliding it shut behind her.

"Cat?" Numair repeated softly to himself before he moved towards his now ruined bed to get at least a couple more hours of sleep before dawn. As he lay down his eyes noted the thin dark sword that he removed from Tsukiko in order to lie her down on his bed.

He was certain that it hadn't been accidentally left behind. He would have to return it.

* * *

Tsukiko moved around the large room, set aside for training, with ease, her actions invisible to all but a few trained eyes. In both hands she grasped the handles of two elaborately carved and sharpened axes.

She spun them around in her grasp and swung at an imaginary opponent. She back-flipped and hacked into the air again. One axe swung out of her grip and flew up into the air.

She ran up the wall and onto one of the ropes hanging loosely from the roof. She sat on the rope and fell backwards, her knees hooking onto the line and keeping her from falling; her hand flashed out and caught the axe as it dropped back down.

She threw both axes at the wall where they imbedded themselves in a section of wood, then spun herself up again to balance standing on the rope. She looked down at her sensei standing in the middle of the room.

"Tsukiko" The message in her voice was clear, come here. Tsukiko leant forwards slowly until she tumbled off the rope, plunging downwards. Her body reacted instantly and with the instincts of a cat she spun around in mid-air and landed on her feet directly in front of Shiori.

"Nan desu ka?" Shiori started. (**What is it?**) She was referring to the episode in Numair's room. Tsukiko stayed silent, looking downwards in remembrance. Chilling fingers grasped her throat and picked her up off the ground. "Nan desu ka?" Shiori prompted, reminding her protégé that she did not like to be kept waiting.

Tsukiko stared at her mentor as she struggled to breath "Betsu ni" she gasped. (**Nothing**)

Shiori glared and dropped her "It was not nothing" she spoke in common. Tsukiko didn't reply and Shiori didn't push her to.

Instead she picked the girl up off the ground, ignoring as Tsukiko tried to push her away. Shiori stroked Tsukiko's hair in an almost motherly manner "Choushi ha dou desu ka?" (**How are you (feeling)?**) She asked in as soft a voice as she could manage. It still sounded detached.

"Genki-desu" Tsukiko insisted. (**I'm fine**)

"I will be the judge of that" Shiori stated sombrely. In the next instant a knife was in her hand and cut through the area where Tsukiko's head used to be.

The girl ducked and spun her leg up, kicking the blade out of Shiori's hand. It went spinning off unnoticed as the two engaged again in hand-to-hand combat.

"No weapons?" Shiori asked. Tsukiko's foot aiming for her head was all the answer she would get. She dodged and seized the girl's leg, tossing her effortlessly against the wall. Tsukiko kicked off the wall and used the force to propel her back towards her opponent.

She punched and Shiori seized her hand, her leg swung up again and Shiori grabbed that as well, holding Tsukiko in a very awkward position. She realised her mistake a second too late as Tsukiko's eyes flashed and her fist smashed into Shiori's stomach.

Shiori growled and seized the two axes, which Tsukiko had been practising with earlier, out of the wooden wall and sent them spinning towards the younger girl. One axe whirled at Tsukiko's head while the other aimed for her lower body, leaving no room to leap or duck.

Instead Tsukiko flicked up and spun horizontally through the middle of the two blades with them missing her by millimetres. She landed just in time for Shiori's foot to connect with her chest and pin her to the ground.

"I win" Shiori said simply.

Tsukiko glared as her sensei got off her "Zurui shita" she accused as she got up, rejecting Shiori's offer of a hand. (**You cheated**)

Shiori withdrew her hand "In a fight that second of surprise will cost you your life. There are no rules in life" Tsukiko remembered her moment of unresponsiveness where Numair was able to fight back.

She adapted the information. She would not be caught out again.

Shiori collected the two axes "I will put these away. Sleep" It was an order. Tsukiko didn't move. Shiori grasped her face in on hand and pulled down the material covering it with the hand holding the axes.

It revealed a thin face, clear pale skin coupled with a stubborn chin and full lips. Shiori ran one finger over the reddish-purple bruises colouring the area round the cloudy eyes.

"Fatigue brings slowness and that, my moon-child, is something you cannot risk" she produced a clear vial from inside her yukata with a misty blue flower inside it "Take dreamrose to escape your dreams if you wish but do not attempt to escape the sleep that brings them"

Tsukiko took the vial and walked away without another word.

* * *

Though the halls were as silent as the dead, her footsteps didn't echo. She moved with a brisk silent pace towards a single door in an otherwise bare hallway. No one liked the idea of living near the Hitokiri.

Her room was mostly bare; weapons were placed on the wall, a low plain bed was place in one corner and a chest at the end of it. Other than that it was bare, cold; the temperature was rarely warm in her room.

The entirety of the wall opposite to the door did not exist; instead it opened onto a balcony. So as to make her feel less confined in the room, the hated room.

She only came to it when Shiori ordered her to sleep, and the neglect showed in the excess of dust and cobwebs. The maids rarely cleaned in her room as well.

She removed her outer kimono revealing a light, white under-dress with knives and various other weaponry strapped to her body. She removed most of it, keeping a few dagger stashed subtly upon her person, and climbed cautiously onto her futon.

She disliked beds in general, disliked the feel of blankets suffocating her, disliked the heat and most of all disliked the association of the bed with her dreams. She didn't attempt to get under her blankets, instead choosing to lie on top of the futon.

She didn't bother to lock the door; no one in their right mind would dare enter her abode.

She just lay, silent.

The room was in darkness as always, she hadn't lit any candles to give off warmth and light, the only light coming from the moon outside.

She eyed the bottle still clasped in her hand. This wasn't the first time she'd taken dreamrose, or even the tenth. Shiori found it the only way to keep Tsukiko asleep and while the effects of overuse weren't really clear, Shiori didn't seem to care. It was advised to take the plant with water, or some sort of liquid, but Tsukiko merely swallowed it undiluted.

She gave a lazy smile as the effects took place, her limbs became heavy and her eyes fluttered shut as she looked forwards to a night of peace.

oo00OO _Dream Sequence_ OO00oo

**A badger stood on her chest.**

**It was bigger than any badger she'd ever seen but the thick back and white coat was unmistakable. Gleaming silver claws dug into her shoulders and she attempted to push the beast off but her limbs proved unresponsive. **

**The badger snorted in anger and her lungs filled with his heavy musky smell. She coughed and choked.**

**The badger looked down at her "It's not **_**that**_** bad surely?" Tsukiko coughed once again in response and he sighed. "Maybe just for mortals" he mused aloud. **

**Then his demeanour took on a rapid change and he dug his claws in again "I've been looking all over for you kit" he growled "You were a squishy pink thing when I last saw you and then when I came again you were gone. I forgot that time passes differently in our separate realms. Now I've found you again, in a completely different country might I add" he seemed to glare at this point ****"Your father will be overjoyed" he added dryly. **

**"****Donata desu ka?" Tsukiko demanded. (**Who are you?

**The badger blinked down at her "Speak in common won't you? I do have the power of tongues but switching languages always gives me a headache" **

**"Urusee" Tsukiko retorted. (**You are too noisy

**"****Baka neingino"**** The badger growled (**Stupid human**) then he glared at her again "Look what you made me do" **

**Tsukiko glared back and he sighed in irritation. "This is pointless. Why aren't you where you're supposed to be?" he demanded "You are not supposed to be in this country" **

**"Snowsdale is betrayal" Tsukiko hissed. **

**The badger rolled his eyes "I'm not talking about Snowsdale. You're not doing anything you're supposed to. Shakith was very clear about your destiny–" he cut himself off suddenly and tilted his head as if listening. **

**"All right, all right" he growled upwards. He turned back to Tsukiko "I'm afraid I've got to cut this visit short but I'll be back" he paused and considered something "Oh, I know it barely hurts, and it grows back immediately but I still hate doing it" he grumbled and put his paw in his mouth. **

**Tsukiko watched in interest as he chewed off one of his claws and spat it on her chest. A misty white cloud surrounded his paw and when it dispersed a new claw was fully grown, as silver as the chewed off one. **

**"This is so I can find you again" he explained "Farewell Veralidaine Sarrasri" **

**With another gathering of silvery cloud, he disappeared and Tsukiko was left to the rest of her sleep. **

_**And I added the badger, had to do it at some point and this chapter was looking a little short. Well, we had an example of skill, an encounter with Shiori and Numair and a show of Tsukiko's sleeping habits. Now I have art homework that is due tomorrow (Doing one sculpture in a night and one school period is not a good choice) so I'm gone. Remember to comment of the pictures which you can access from my profile. And review!**_

_**The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing…**_

_**Love Queen Cocaine  
XXX**_


End file.
